


lights, camera, takbo!???!?!

by pookpik



Category: EXO (Band), Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, angst????, comm major gulf, comm major sehun, segulf
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookpik/pseuds/pookpik
Summary: sa magulo at fast paced na buhay ni sehun, ano kaya ang pwedeng maging papel ng chill at happy go lucky na si gulf?
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 01.

**Author's Note:**

> loe!! bago ang lahat this is a vvv weird pair so if ayaw mo, exit ka na agad. self-indulgent ang fic na to so plz wag niyo ko awayin haahs iiyak aq!!! im trying to write again so if may thoughts kayo pls comment kayo or dm niyo ko sa twt :'') hindi pa ito ang full fic pero ipopost ko na para kabahan ako at magcommit chz. ayon lang if naenjoy mo naman to edi congrats and thank u!! ((unbeta-ed!!!))

ano pa nga ba ang hinahabol kung gwapo, successful at financially stable ka na? well, si sehun marami. bilang isa sa mga most wanted bachelor sa bansa, kailan kaya niya sasagutin ang tanong ng taongbayan na “ano pa ba ang kulang sa isang sehun lopez?”

normal lang naman magkaroon ng maraming admirer lalo na’t kung isa kang anak ng may-ari ng pinakamalaking broadcasting network sa bansa. sehun doesn’t really have that much of a choice na hindi maging showbiz ang buhay niya dahil 1.) bago pa man siya ipanganak, nasa industriya na nakatakda ang buhay niya.

he graduated two years ago and now he’s spending most of his days sa kumpanya dahil on-going na ang training niya bilang next in line sa angkan ng mga lopez. and just like today, papasok na sana siya sa loob ng building nang matanaw niya ang tumpok ng mga tao sa lobby.

wala naman talaga siyang pake sa kung anong nangyayari not until may matanaw siyang pamilyar na mukha. sehun can’t possibly miss that face. sa tumpok ng tao, a certain someone is standing out not just because of his height but also because he’s utterly familiar sa paningin ni sehun.

_it’s gulf._

at mukhang siya ang pulutan ng universe today dahil bago pa man siya tuluyang makapaglakad palayo ay saktong lumingon si gulf sa direksyon niya. “kuya!”

dali-daling naglakad si gulf papunta sa kanyang paboritong kuya at agad naman niya itong binati with his brightest smile.

sehun ruffled the younger’s hair na agad namang kinangiti nito. “anong ginagawa mo dito? may class ka ba today?” tanong ni sehun.

“eto si kuya talaga makakalimutin, 3rd year na ko! start ng internship ko ngayon dito” sagot ni gulf na pakunwaring nagtatampo.

nagkakilala si sehun at gulf sa university. sehun can still remember how shy gulf used to be noong freshie year nito. saktong siya ang nakatoka para magyaya ng freshies na sumali sa org nila dahil well, pogi raw kasi siya.

hindi nagtagal ay naging part rin ng org ni sehun si gulf dahilan para maging mas close pa sila. the reason why gulf took up broadcasting ay dahil gusto niya maging sports commentator at magamit ang skills niya bilang naglalaro rin siya ng football. gulf radiates hope and warmth unlike sehun na ang tanging dahilan kung bakit siya nasa kursong iyon ay dahil sa pamilya niya.

sehun grew up in a household kung saan dapat magaling ka at kayang makasabay sa buhay na hinain sa’yo. wala namang siyang choice kundi ang sumunod at sumabay dahil all his life, pinaramdam sa kanya na liability niya ang buhay na meron siya.

meeting gulf is like a breath of fresh air mula sa buhay na kinagisnan niya. pero just like any other teleserye na napanood at halos kabisado na ng lahat, may kontrabidang hindi makapapayag na sumaya ang mga bida at sa istoryang ito, ang mismong kontrabida ay nasa katauhan ni sehun at ng utak niya.

he won’t let someone like gulf who’s full of life na pumasok sa buhay niyang magulo. mas pipiliin pa niyang mawalan ng papel sa buhay ni gulf kaysa sa sumugal sa walang kasiguraduhan.

pero paano na lang kung matigas ang ulo ni gulf? aabot kaya sa final cut ang istorya nila o mananatili na lang ito sa teaser?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> may dalawa siyang misyon sa buong pananatili niya sa building na ‘to: ang matuto sa field of work niya at ang matutong hintayin ang tamang pagkakataon nila ni sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loe ulit im trying to make the chapters longer pero my head: empty kaya ayon,,, baby steps lang tayo d2 chz

gulf made his way inside the building kung saan naghihintay sa kanya ang iba niyang blockmates na nakapasok din sa internship program.

he’s certainly familiar sa kung sino ang may-ari ng kumpanyang papasukan niya and he’s really excited to see him again after two long years.

sehun is his closest senior sa university not because of his status kundi dahil sehun made him feel na may nakikinig sa kanya.

bilang bunso sa pamilya, madalas na hindi napapakinggan ang gusto niyang sabihin dahil “masyado ka pang bata” ang dahilan palagi ng magulang niya. 

contrary on how people see him, he’s more than a bunso o baby ng grupo. he has a lot of things in mind and sehun always listen and consider his thoughts.

tinipon sila ng head sa lobby para sabay-sabay na umakyat para sa orientation at para ibigay ang team assignment nila for this week nang makita niya si sehun.

“sorry marami lang akong inaasikaso. alam mo naman” sagot ni sehun.

“hoy gulf!” tawag sa kanya ng mga kaibigan niya hudyat para maputol na rin agad ang kanilang pag-uusap.

“i think you should go ahead. papasok na rin ako. see you around?” sehun patted his shoulder dahilan para ikangiti naman nito.

“see you kuya!” gulf beamed at him bago tumalikod at bumalik sa grupo ng mga intern.

“hoy ikaw ha magtatrabaho tayo dito hindi kikitain ang crush!” bungad sa kanya ng kaibigan niyang si eye. 

“sus mabuti sana kung crush lang eh kaso mukhang nahulog na” dagdag ni title na may pahabol pang sundot sa tagiliran ni gulf.

“tumigil nga kayo. nandito tayo para sa internship hindi para chumismis!” hindi mapigilang matawa ni gulf dahil nagmake face pa ang mga kaibigan niya na tila hindi naniniwala sa kanya.

hindi rin naman masisisi ni gulf ang mga kaibigan niya. saksi sila sa pagkahulog niya sa dapat senior niya lang sa org na ngayon eh boss na niya.

pero mukha bang padadaig si gulf sa mga magiging sagabal para sa kanyang success story bilang “jinowa ko ang senior turned to manager ko” syempre hindi. 

may dalawa siyang misyon sa buong pananatili niya sa building na ‘to: ang matuto sa field of work niya at ang matutong hintayin ang tamang pagkakataon nila ni sehun.

bago tuluyang pumasok sa elevator si sehun ay hinabol niya ng tingin si gulf na ngayon ay mukhang nakikipagbiruan na sa mga kaibigan niya.

masaya? malungkot? takot? hindi alam ni sehun kung ano ba ang dapat niyang maramdaman ngayong mas madalas na ang magiging pagkikita nila ni gulf. 

for the past two years, sinubukan niyang tanggalin at iwan ang nararamdaman niya para sa binata at buong akala niya ay wala na not until makita niya ito ngayong umaga.

parang alon na biglang humampas sa pampang ang pagbalik ng feelings niya na ilang beses na niya sinubukang alisin. 

naputol ang pag-iisip ni sehun nang bumukas ang pinto ng elevator signaling ng him na nakarating na siya sa floor niya.

sinalubong naman agad siya ng isa sa mga head ng department niya at inabutan ng papel.

“ikaw daw ang magbibigay ng opening remarks sa orientation ng interns today” dire-diretsong sabi ng head niya. 

“bakit ako?” hindi naman na kailangan pa sagutin ang tanong niya dahil alam na niya ang sagot.

“dahil lopez ka” parang kulang na lang lagyan ng _duh_ ng head ang pagkasagot niya kay sehun.

he’s still under training kung kaya’t may mga head pa rin siyang sinusunod at mas gusto naman ni sehun ang setup na meron siya ngayon dahil ayaw niyang tingalain siya just because of his surname.

tumango na lamang si sehun at naglakad papunta sa pwesto ng cubicle niya.

“huy ano gusto mong food mamaya? tempura raw food for interns parang gusto kong sumilip” currently nag-aayos ng papel sa table niya si sehun nang marinig niya ang kwentuhan ng mga katrabaho niya.

“paano pag may allergic pala sa hipon dun?” singit ni sehun.

“good morning sir sehun. hindi po namin alam eh from sponsor daw po kasi yung food” sehun tsk-ed sa sagot na nakuha niya.

hindi niya alam baka masyado lang siyang nalulunod sa emosyon niya after seeing gulf again at alam din naman niya hindi ito tanga para kainin ang pagkain na bawal siya.

“boss labas muna ko before start ng orientation ha” paalam ni sehun sa head niya.

“okay mukhang di ka naman nagpapaalam. 9:30 am start ng orientation sa studio 5” paalala nito.

hindi naman siguro magtataka si gulf if bibigyan niya ng food ‘di ba? kunwari welcome gift? napasobra ng bili? hindi na alam ni sehun ang idadahilan niya.

baka nga hindi tanga si gulf pero si sehun? baka siya talaga ang tanga. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading mga ka-segulf <33

**Author's Note:**

> thank u kung nakaabot ka dito!! sana masarap ulam mo palagi xD


End file.
